The third-generation wide band gap semiconductor materials represented by gallium oxide have many outstanding advantages, such as wide band gap, high breakdown electric field, high electron saturation drift speed, corrosion resistance and irradiation resistance. It has important applications in the fabrication of high-efficiency ultraviolet detectors, gas sensors, friendly biosensors, and high-frequency, high-power, anti-radiation and other electronic devices. The materials of gallium oxide with electronic or hole conductivity are the basis for the preparation of the above-mentioned devices, and are also the research hotspot in the field of gallium oxide materials preparation. At present, most of the undoped gallium oxide materials show high resistivity, but it can show electronic or hole conductivity by doping appropriate amount of dopants, at the same time, its resistivity can be significantly reduced. At present, the control of the conductivity type of gallium oxide materials is achieved by doping in the growth process. Such as the doping of gallium oxide single crystal is to add appropriate tin or silicon elements into the precursor to obtain electronic conductivity. The doping of gallium oxide thin films is to increase tin or silicon elements in the reaction source to obtain electron conduction characteristics. The above methods can only be used to design the vertical devices, i.e. along the growth direction, but cannot be used to design the transverse structure of the devices. It seems powerless in the aspect of multi-type device integration. It is not conducive to the development and application of new devices.
Especially when the saturated vapor pressure of tin and silicon is a little low below 1000 degrees, it is difficult for tin and silicon to enter into gallium oxide by vapor diffusion to form n-type conductivity.